His Tears were My Light
by Hydropistol108
Summary: Katsuki finds Izuku crying in the woods, now they're closer than some might think. Now whenever people ask why they just say one small phrase.
1. Chapter 1

Following a trail, that's all he remembered. A boy with blond hair and eyes as red as peppers was walking in a forest. Tiny bundles of light either littered the ground or glided slowly down to the ground making what seemed to be a trail leading to something. It was late in the evening when Katsuki decided to go out into the woods and play, though he should've been home by now with how late it is.

He kept following the stars in amazement as they led him to a clearing in the forest. In the center Katsuki saw a boy who seemed four, about as old as himself, with a messy mop of green hair. The boy was bawling his eyes out with both his hands trying to wipe away the tears, though what piqued Katsuki's interest was that those tears actually turned out to be those twinkling lights he had been following.

"Don't cry, are you okay?" asked Katsuki as he made his way over to the other boy. "No, i'm not okay. I don't know where I am." he recoiled in distress.

"But I know where you are, I followed your light and now i'm here." Katsuki stated trying to make the boy feel better. "My light? Oh, you mean my tears. When I cry, I cry stars." the boy informed. "Well no need to cry now, because you're not lost anymore. Someone found you, I found you." added katsuki.

"Thank you for finding me, i'm Izuku. Midoriya Izuku." the boy held out his hand. Katsuki took his hand and they started walking. "Nice to meet you Izuku. I'm Bakugo Katsuki." he introduced himself.

"Kat-Katsu suki." Izuku tried to say, the boy then pouted. "That's too hard, can I call you Kacchan instead?" he asked. "Only if I can call you Deku." Katsuki answered.

"Okay, but why Deku?" Izuku asked again. "Your hair's green like a Deku tree, silly." the blond stated blushing. By the end of their conversation the two exited the woods and were in Katsuki's back yard.

"Thank you for finding me Kacchan, if I ever get lost again I'll cry and I know you'll find me." said Izuku with a blush in his cheeks. "But what if I don't want to see you cry again?" asked Katsuki, rubbing the back of his head and the blush in his cheeks growing. "I don't know Kacchan." Izuku answered.

"Then I guess i'll have to keep an extra close eye on you." stated Katsuki, he then got closer to Deku and gave him a kiss on the cheek. When Izuku was about to respond he was cut off by the sound of a sliding door opening and Katsuki's mother scolding.

"Bakugo Katsuki, where have you been!? Ooohh, whose your cute new friend?" The woman's anger instantly shifted to a both curious and happy mood as she laid eyes on Izuku. "Sorry I was out late mom, but I followed this trail of stars, and it led to him, he told me he was lost and that his name was Midoriya Izuku. So I thought to take him home and see if you could help him." Katsuki managed to say in one breath. "Midoriya? You must be Inko's boy; I remember you when you were a baby. I'm Bakugo Mitsuki, one of your mother's friends, and you've met my boy Katsuki." the woman had a warm smile on her face as she squatted down to Izuku's level.

"Come on Katsuki, let's walk Izuku home. He's only two doors down." Mitsuki got up taking both of the boy's hands. They then walked down the sidewalk and made their way to Izuku's house. As Inko opened the door she was overcome by Izuku, who wrapped around her legs.

"Hey Inko, long time no see. My kid found your kid lost in the woods." greeted Mitsuki. "Thank you for finding him, I was worried, And I'm glad he was able to find a friend." the woman stated.

A few months later both of their Quirks manifested, along with his explosive quirk Katsuki also had time manipulation. Within a certain area Katsuki could freeze and rewind time As well as restart time up to 24 hours prior. Izuku however, on top of his ability to cry tears of stars he had space manipulation. He can create spatial barriers to protect from attacks and trap or move objects, also short range teleportation. The special thing about their quirks were that the other wasn't affected by it, whenever Katsuki would rewind a few hours or restart a day Izuku went with him and kept his memories intact.

If he tried hard enough he could freeze Izuku for a little while, though not as long as other people. Izuku can teleport with Katsuki, but if he tried to contain him in a space bubble Katsuki could just walk through it, causing it to break and himself to escape. Another benefit is that if they had some form of physical contact they would boost each other's abilities, Katsuki could restart a week of time and freeze a person for hours; Izuku can teleport from state to neighboring state and his barriers are reinforced. Even at a young age they understood their powers from all the sci-fi movies they watched, the space-time continuum and butterfly effect. After a teacher told them about how their actions can cause babies being unborn or undoing reality, thus prompting both boys to puke at the pressure and the teacher being put on leave. They made sure to be careful.

During their middle school years their relationship did take a turn for the worse. They didn't interact as much and decided to "see other people". That was when Izuku had met and trained with All Might, earning One for All. Even with his new power he did still use his space manipulation in tandem with it. Katsuki was the first and only person he had ever told, the blond was jealous and angry for a while but got over it. Then they both got into UA and were called "The Star Crossed Lovers: The duo of Space and Time".

Aizawa had stopped his lesson, everyone was looking at the romance film that was in their classroom. Katsuki and Izuku were whispering to each other about something, Katsuki had leaned in closer to say something while Izuku held a hand up to his mouth to stifle a giggle. They both looked up at the class and noticed that nothing was going on. Kirishima was the first to say something, "How are you two so disgustingly cute and oblivious with each other?"

"Simple, His tears were my light." stated Katsuki as he placed a kiss on Izuku's cheek. "You say that every time, but what does that mean?" asked Jirou. The only answer they got was the two giggling to each other.

 **XXKXIXX**

It was the tag team portion of the Sports Festival, The students and pro heroes were seated, and the different camera crews were rolling. Present Mic and Aizawa were seated in the announcer booth as Mic began to announce. "In this corner we have the speed demon Tenya Iida and The big hand beauty Itsuka Kendo." Iida bowed while kendo was waving big hands around. "And in this corner 'The Star Crossed Lovers: The Duo of Time and Space' Bakugou Katsuki and Midoriya Izuku." The two stood back to back, Katsuki with his arms crossed, as the two looked at their competition on the opposite side. Inko was sitting on the couch watching T.V. as she had Mitsuki on the phone, "Mitsuki, get the tapes. It's time" Inko said with dramatic effect.

"3. 2. 1… Begin!" stated mic.

Iida had sped over to the two, his plan was to push both of them out of bounds. He was met instead with Katsuki making a gesture of flinging both his hands towards him and he was frozen in time. Izuku them made a bubble around the frozen Iida and went to place him out of bounds. Kendo used her big hands to spike the ball towards the two. Izuku stepped in front of Katsuki and made a barrier knocking the ball into the sky. Katsuki jumped off of Izuku's shoulders and into the sky and used his explosive quirk to knock the ball back.

The fight had turned into a big Volleyball match with with either izuku or Katsuki blocking and the other serving and Kendo returning. At some the time freeze had worn off and Iida was screaming while they threw him back and forth. "Deku this is getting tiresome." stated Katsuki. "I agree Kacchan." agreed Izuku.

When Kendo threw the ball back this time Izuku had undid his bubble around Iida. Iida was flying towards them, Bakugo had used his quirk to blow Iida back towards Kendo. Before she could catch him, Izuku had teleported behind her, and using One for All, kicked her into Iida. Katsuki began inhaling the air as particles collected into a big ball of energy in front of his mouth. Izuku gasped as in shock, his arm began to glow as particles began to collect into his hand. Katsuki had shot a blast towards the two downed heroes in training, his blast was met with Izuku's wave of energy before it made contact. When the two energies collided it caused a sort of shock wave in space-time that pushed people back into the their seats or in Endeavor's case knocked him down to the ground.

"Kacchan that was too far, we agreed for the sports festival 'no roar of time', for that you're not getting laid tonight."reprimanded Izuku. "Deku, No! I'm sorry i got carried away, you know i get carried away easily." Katsuki was on his knees with his arms around one of Izuku's legs and sobbing into his legs. When everyone got over their initial shock from the attack, they all deadpanned at how Katsuki was behaving.

"How, how can you two act like this?" questioned Aizawa. Katsuki then rose up and stated, "His tears were my light." Aizawa's voice then overshot Katsuki's. "Every time. Every time that's your answer, but what does it mean?" he asked again.

Out of nowhere a Nissan Leaf ran into the glass in the window of the Announcer's booth. Out stepped Midoriya Inko and Bakugou Mitsuki, Inko was holding some disks while Mitsuki took the mic from the two heroes. Everyone looked up in amazement at what was going on. "We have footage, footage of the lovestory of Time and Space… In Blu-ray _and_ DVD!" yelled Mitsuki. Inko was behind her pressing buttons and putting one of the disks in.

Multiple screens showed up around the stadium as well as speakers. The two women paid off the staff to pass out popcorn and drinks to everyone. The video was edited with company titles and copyright laws. 'This isn't happening, This isn't happening.' Katsuki and Izuku thought to themselves, their faces were completely red with embarrassment. The video recounted the whole fiasco with four year old Deku being lost in the woods. By the end of the video the audience was either crying or clapping, some both; even Endeavor clapped as one tear fell down his face.

"Mom… how did you do all this? How did you afford this!?" asked Izuku "Well hun, we planned this out for a while… Just to be clear you two falling in love wasn't planned so don't question that. I was talking with Miso-chan about the best way for you two to meet each other. So we let you play in the woods behind our house and eventually you'd find each other." Inko stated plainly.

"As for affording, since we submitted the film we each got a $1,000 royalty check every month, and 10% of the merchandise profits." added Mitsuki. "That explains our $300 allowance, but how come we never saw it for 11 years?" piped Katsuki.

"Honey, you never watched romance movies, and you only got your posters from the superhero section." his mom answered. Some of the superheroes and students had entered the arena holding pens and paper, even All Might wanted an autograph. As they were beginning to get boxed in Izuku whispered in his Boyfriend's ear, "Kacchan, let's go." he was answered with a nod as Katsuki grabbed his hand and he teleported them away.

 **Hey guys I have returned, if you do know me and my stories. If you don't then you're in for a surprise, check out some of my old stories and tell me what you think. If you want me to continue this one leave a review, favorite, follow and/or share.**


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku had teleported himself and Katsuki to a forest clearing to escape all the attention, it was a rushed one so they ended up falling to the ground. "As fast as ever Deku, they say we make a great team." complimented Katsuki as he sat up. Izuku however laid down on his stomach and looked up at Katsuki."Kacchan, do you remember this place?" he asked.

"Of course I do, this is where we first met." Katsuki stated as he laid down next Izuku. The two laid there for a while just looking into each other's eyes. For them time just felt like it had slowed down.

Back at the arena Aizawa was the first to say something after the movie. "So you two left your four year old sons alone in the woods, and videotaped them. Even though at least one of them felt like they were lost and bawled their eyes out?" "Well you see...Mitsuki Code:Red, pack it up and move out!" yelled Inko. Not bothering to take the disk out Inko tossed the DVD player in her van, Mitsuki Karate chopped Present Mic in the throat and hit Aizawa in the back of the head. The two women got in the van and drove out of the arena.

Jirou was typing something on her phone as she stated, "Aaaannnd it's on Youtube." "Man, and i thought my folks were crazy." said Todoroki.

They were still laying there, then Izuku grabbed Katsuki's hand. "Are you ready to go back?" he asked. "Sure, but am I still not getting laid." he answered.

Izuku just kissed him on the cheek and was about to teleport back when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He opened his phone and his face paled at the alert. "What's wrong Deku?" Katsuki asked.

"My brother is in town, and he's at the arena." Izuku managed to say. "Hiruora is in town?" Katsuki was paled now as well.( **Author's Note: I'll be honest with you all, I just went to google translate and translated healing aura cus I wanted his name to tie into his Quirk.** )

 **Bio**

Midoriya Hiruora, The Guardian Angel Hero:( **I actually can't think of a name, so i'll have a poll for the commenters** )

Age: early-mid 20's

Height: 6'2.5"

Appearance:Slender but not lanky, well built. Long messy hair that reaches below the shoulder blades in one ponytail, not up like Ino's more down like Tsunade's. Green hair and eyes like Izuku, but no freckles.

Personality: While a pacifist at heart, he will jump to the defence of anyone he cares about. Some say he fits the "gentle giant" archetype. He feels that his one and only weakness is his little brother, who he will bend over backwards for and is _**very**_ protective of. And despite his playful dazes he goes into when Izuku is around, he is very analytical and focused on objectives.

Quirk:(emitter) He can shoot either a healing beam or a power boosting beam out of his hands, as well as a damaging beam for combat though only as a last resort as he's mostly a healer.

Suit: Valkyrian armor Mach 4, a suit or armor that comes with a head visor that makes the wearer appear to look like an angel, with a pair of mechanical wings and a halo on the visor. It also comes with a staff that used as both a container and a focus to better channel Hiruora's Quirk. As well as gliding his suit allows him to fly to whoever is tethered to his staff when in use.

His suit also channels his Quirk for self healing after a period of time away from damage. When his staff is fully stored he can slam it on the ground emitting a 30 foot 360 degree healing aura for himself and allies.

 **Out of Bio**

Izuku and Katsuki had teleported back to the arena when they heard a voice coming towards them. "Izuku! My little brother!" Hiruora had ran into the two, picked up Izuku and was wiggling the poor boy around in a bear hug close to his chest.

"Hiru-chan I can't breathe." Izuku managed say while he was being smothered by his brother. "Hiru stop, you'll squish his face like that!" yelled Katsuki. Katsuki had managed to jump on Hiruora's back while he was still wiggling Izuku, he had his legs wrapped around the grown man's waist, one of his hands were tugging at some of the hair on his head while two fingers from the other were pulling on the inside of his cheek.

He kept smiling though as he stated, "Oh Izuku you're so cute. I got a bunny costume for you, Kacchan don't feel bad I got a matching wolf one for you too." He began to walk away with the two boys. "Noooo! Kacchan help!" yelled a muffled Izuku.

"I'm trying Deku, He's too strong." Sighed Katsuki in defeat. As all of this happened no one tried to stop it or intervene, they just didn't know how to take it. "So, we've seen him, his mom, and his brother. I wonder what his dad is like?" asked Kirishima.

"His brother seemed… close." stated Ochako. "And cute." added Momo. The three boys were headed towards the direction of the locker room. They then heard screams coming from the direction of the locker room such as, "Ah, not there" "Where are you touching?!" "No! You'll hurt his face." and "Wait, don't burn them!"

"Now that the tag team match is over, we move onto the singles round." stated Present Mic as he and Aizawa began to collect themselves. Izuku and Katsuki slowly walked back into the stands with embarrassment. Izuku was wearing a green hoodie with long bunny ears and yellow shorts with a bunny tail that came above the knees. Katsuki was wearing a yellow hoodie with wolf ears on top and green shorts with a wolf tail in the back, same length as Izuku's shorts.

As the two walked towards their seats, hand in hand, the surrounding classes including theirs tried to stifle their laughter. "How about you all shut the hell up, or I can either kill you and rewind time to kill you again!" yelled Katsuki. "I actually think those costumes make you two look cute." Ochako stated.

"Yeah, it really represents how Katsuki _devours_ Izuku." added Jirou. "What you said Jirou is actually ironic because Kacchan isn't-" Izuku was cut off as Katsuki put a hand over his mouth. The single's round pretty much went just as the anime did except instead of Todoroki beating Izuku, Izuku beat Todoroki. This time Izuku had broken his promise to Katsuki, he had used his Spacial Rend to slice through Todoroki's immense fire.

"Now, for the final round, A clash between Time and Space. Who will win?" stated Present Mic. "Isn't that kind of messed up? Making lovers fight each other." asked Aizawa

Katsuki and Izuku were on opposite sides of the arena, Katsuki was cracking his knuckles while Izuku was squirming at the incoming fight. "You better not hold back Deku!" Katsuki yelled in an almost angry tone. To which Izuku replied, "Kacchan I don't think I can fight you."

Katsuki rolled his eyes, then stated, "Izuku, you know that chocolate cake you were saving in the fridge? Yeah, I ate that; and I taped wrestling over your vintage All Might tapes." Katsuki was trying to coax Izuku into going all out, and it work.

Izuku teleported behind Katsuki and spin kicked him towards the center. "Damn, what the fuck! That was my cheek!" he yelled. Izuku channeled both space energy and All for One to his hands and feet as he started chaining combos on Katsuki. After a few good hits on him, Katsuki finally managed to freeze Izuku and then use his explosive quirk to knock him back. Izuku managed to shift out of his frozen state and teleport before he got knocked out of bounds.

Izuku then put a bubble around Katsuki and began floating him in the air. "You know that doesn't **work** on me Deku." as he stated that fact he punched the bubble and it dissipated around him. "You know it sucks to be you Deku, I just started Time Dilation." he added.

What looked like the face of a clock appeared below Katsuki and the hands on the clock moved really fast. Katsuki sped towards Izuku and using his explosive perk to add extra power to his punched. Izuku started using his teleportation and Katsuki blow for blow, it was like a fight from Dragon Ball Z as they even started matching blows in the air. Their fight had lasted a while until they were each panting across from each other, they both had scratches and bruises all over their bodies as well as their outfits being torn.

"Why? Why can't I beat you?" asked Katsuki still panting. "Because… You're time and I'm space, one can't exist without the other and one can't supersede the other. Space grows with time, and time can't be time without the space to grow. That's why we're so good together, that's why our quirks are boosted everytime we touch." Izuku managed to answer in solace.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I need you and you need me." that was the last thing Katsuki managed to say as they both collapsed on the arena floor. They were each laying on their stomachs as they looked at each other, before they managed to slip into unconsciousness they managed to entwine their hands, trying to hold onto each other one last time.

"Ok, this match is a tie. I need a medical team down here stat!" announced Midnight. "No need!" boomed Hiruora, he wore his Valkyrian armor and glided down to the two boys.

As he kneeled down to the two he asked one small question, "Now, tell the good doctor where it hurts." He said that in such a seductive way, it made women melt and men nosebleed; even Endeavor himself overheated at how he said it. When it came Mt. Lady or Midnight people were attracted to just their body, but for the guardian angel it was his personality, voice, and body. Hiruora was known as one of the most _influential_ and _appealing_ heroes, many heroes wanted to team up with him so he would "heal" their wounds.

He spun his staff and then slammed it on the ground, a wave of healing aura filled the entire stadium and hit everyone. "Oh, I'm sorry. I've been holding it in for a while." he stated. Somewhere on the festival grounds Mt. Lady was shaking a clenched fist as she looked at Hiruora on one of the monitors. "That little rat has a lot of nerve coming in on my turf, stealing my fans. If i could get away with it I'd pluck those wings right off that angel." Mt. Lady stated.

He then sneezed and that even magnified his attractiveness, because he even sneezed cute. Hiruora then picked up both Katsuki and Izuku into a death grip of a hug, "Guess why i stopped in town?" He got no reply because both boys were getting smothered to death.

"Recovery Girl is getting old and needs some help, so i'm co-nursing for your school. My baby brother and favorite dress up model get to see me every day!" he yelled for the entire Arena to hear. This was going to be hell for the duo, smothering hugs and weird outfits for three more years.

"So we get Midnight and an angel in our school." said Kaminari. "Yeah, this is awesome. I wonder if I can get either of their numbers?" asked Mineta with a dumb smile and big blush on his face. In response Jirou plugged one of her cables in Mineta and shot sound through him. One thought ran through everyone's mind, "This is gonna be a long, interesting year."

 **Hello everyone how did you enjoy this chapter, I am open to criticism of how to improve the characters. I wanted to give Izuku a brother because I thought he needed another supportive person in his life, think Camilla(Fire Emblem Fates) mixed with Mercy(Overwatch), caring but not as incestuous if you've played FE fates you know what I mean. So give me a Hero Name for Hiruora, any details that might make the story enjoyable, and ways to make Izuku and Katsuki more balanced if they're not already(just no going through dimensions, i'm trying to keep it all in one world)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, time for a new chapter, and I finally came up with a hero name for Izuku's brother… Welcome the Guardian Angel Hero: Haven. Ok, now enjoy**

It was about 5 am in the morning when Izuku heard screaming coming from the Kitchen. The whole Class 1-A was now living in a dorm together, and they all heard the screaming. Izuku and and the rest of Class 1-A walked into the kitchen, they saw Katsuki eyes wide and his hands outstretched trembling. There was juice all over their kitchen area as well as chunks of fruit. "Uh, Kacchan what happened?" asked Izuku.

"I don't know, I was going to cut up some fruit so I tossed it up in the air, and when I went to freeze it it exploded!" Yelled a panicked Katsuki. He was flinging his arms around, as he did a lot of the cabinets and furniture spontaneously exploded. They all jumped out of fear, trying to move out of Katsuki's range.

"Ok, lower your hands slowly, and no one gets hurt." stated Kaminari. He and Izuku grabbed Katsuki by the hands and slowly lowered them. "Here, try these oven mitts." Izuku handed Katsuki.

Katsuki put on the oven mitts, when he went to try and freeze the teapot it exploded. Everyone jumped again, "I'm gonna get Mr. Aizawa, maybe he can cancel Bakugou's quirk." stated Iida. "Yeah that would be-" before he could finish Izuku had fainted, Todoroki and Kirishima caught him before he fell on the ground.

A green energy formed in front of everyone as it turned into Izuku, everyone screamed again and Katsuki blew up another cabinet. "Ahh! Am I dead?... is that really how I look?" Izuku's fear turned into wonder as he was taken aback at what he really looked like. Iida just nodded at what was taking place and ran to get their teacher.

A few minutes later Aizawa came in ready to see what was going on. "You're here!" Katsuki yelled in relief. This time Katsuki exploded the fridge that was next to Aizawa, the grown man jumped a bit. He then looked at one Izuku who was sitting on the counter and another who was passed out, being held up by Todoroki and Kirishima.

"First things first I'm gonna cancel your quirks, I've never stopped a quirk to your… caliber so I don't know how long I can hold it, but It's too early in the morning for all of this. Next, I got a quirk specialist to come and evaluate you two." Aizawa trained his gaze on both Katsuki and Izuku, Katsuki still had the oven mitts on and one of the Izuku's disappeared. The other Izuku who was in Todoroki's and Kirishima's arms woke up.

A bald man in a lab coat and glasses, seemingly around his late forties, walked into the kitchen holding a suitcase. After setting up his equipment he placed suction cup monitors Katsuki's hands and around Izuku's face. "So Mr. Bakugo, this is a subsection of your time dilation, most likely brought to life by your second, explosion quirk. You can accelerate molecules to the point where they create explosions; the way you go about activating it is similar to your time freezing, it might just be a mental thing in order to switch between the two." informed the doctor. His hands shaking, Katsuki just gulped and nodded while looking at his hands.

"Mr. Midoriya, you have Astral Projection, you can project your soul… more like a combination of your ID that you are conscious of, and you can project that form anywhere you can think of." He added. Midoriya put his knuckle to his lip in thought, Izuku was on the left of Katsuki and his astral projection was on the right. The two Izuku's kissed Katsuki on either cheek, making the other boy blush. Many of the other people were blushing as well, Aizawa had came behind the three and hit them on the head.

The Astral Izuku disappeared and the other two were rubbing the backs of their heads. "What did I tell you two about PDA in the commons?" Aizawa both reprimanded and asked. "Don't do it while other people are sharing the commons with you and no sex or other forms of PDA before 9 pm?" Katsuki tried to answer/ask.

Katsuki got another hit in the back of his, he was trying to hold back his anger. "Don't do it at ALL!... Have you been having sex in the commons?" The grown man stated. He and many of the other students were looking between the two young lovers. As a response they looked at each other with a blush and said nothing.

"Okay, we're gonna need to sterilize and burn _all of this_." Aizawa stated gesturing to the entire commons room. "After today's exercise, we're gonna be stopping a museum robbery." he added.

 **XXXKXIXXX**

"So to elaborate, There are two teams of two, heroes and villains. The villains have to infiltrate a museum and steal any item of their choosing, once the alarms are sounded that is when the heroes are allowed to engage. For the heroes to win they must subdue the villains, for the villains to win they simply have to exit the museum some way… and as extra incentive your team gets to keep the item you stole." stated Aizawa.

Haven was standing next to Aizawa and some of the other heroes, he was there in case some of the students needed help. He had gestured for Izuku and Katsuki to come closer to him, "There's this nice Vase in there that would really lighten up the nurse's office, can you two swipe it for me?" Slightly fearing the older man and his slew of outfits, they agreed to get it for him.

Their first obstacle was the security guard, the two walked pass him with Katsuki freezing the man. The vase Hiruora wanted was on the main display, it was behind a glass case with a moving laser security system. Izuku and Katsuki were leaning on the railing overlooking the display. "If we pull this off Hiru-chan owes me a Gucci backpack." Katsuki grunted as he started to walk down the steps.

"And free Hero merch for a year." Izuku added under his breath, he then followed after Katsuki. First thing Katsuki did was freeze the lasers from moving, as well as freeze the cameras. Next, since the lasers were still activated Izuku had to acrobatically pass through them. Many of the people who were watching them on screen were fascinated, they didn't know Izuku was that flexible.

After a few more cartwheels and backflips Izuku stopped in front of the case. Looking back At Katsuki he asked, "What now?" Squinting his eyes in thought Katsuki inhaled sharply; with one hand he used his explosive quirk to blow up the glass, before any of it fell or hit Izuku he quickly froze it in midair.

Looking back at Katsuki nodding his head, "Nice, Not bad." Izuku commented. He then snapped his fingers and the vase appeared in his hands. There was a weight sensor underneath the vase that triggered the alarms.

As alarms blared throughout the museum the two boys began jogging through the halls. "I can't believe we actually pulled that off!" yelled an excited Izuku. As the two turned a corner, the end of the hallway was blocked by Kirishima and Kaminari.

Kaminari sent a bolt of electricity towards the two, Izuku jumped in front of Katsuki and created a sectional barrier. It absorbed the shot and Izuku threw his barrier at Kaminari, Kirishima jumped in front of Kaminari and the barrier shattered when it hit his hardened body. Izuku bowed his head any entered a sleep-like state, his Astral projection appeared behind Kaminari and Kirishima. "What, I can't use my other quirks when I astral project? Lame." Izuku complained, he was holding his hands out trying to lift the two.

Startled, before Kaminari and Kirishima could turn around to face him, astral Izuku jump kicked Kirishima and then hooked his foot on Kaminari's neck and pulled him to the ground. Katsuki and the many students and teachers who were watching were shocked at how seamlessly Izuku took out his classmates. After returning to his body, Izuku teleported both Kaminari and Kirishima into walls with only their heads, hands and legs sticking out.

Izuku grabbed Katsuki's hand and the two began running with Izuku mostly dragging Katsuki. "If you're wondering, before I got- before my super strength manifested I took some Karate classes and ascended to Black belt in four months. Before I got my super strength, chaining a combo, I could punch a guy 5 feet, now I can punch people 50 meters." Izuku informed.

"So not only can you manipulate space and have super strength, you're an acrobat and a karate prodigy. All I can do is control time and blow up stuff… Deku I need to up my game." sighed Katsuki. "Have you tried opening a bar or using magic?" Izuku jokingly asked.

"Note to self, invest in witchy stuff." Katsuki stated. The two boys had made their way outside of the Museum and back to the control room. They were still holding hands while the rest of their teammates swarmed them with praise and questions.

 **Ok, end of this chapter. So if you guys haven't figured it out yet, I pulled their powers from many sources. Katsuki's time freezing and explosions were inspired by Piper from charmed, his rewinding from the game Life is Strange, and his Time dilation from Weiss from RWBY. His day/week reset was a just because, but I certainly didn't want him to be able to see into the future, It would've been too op and I'm trying to make he and Izuku balance.**

 **Izuku's barrier and bubble manifestations are both inspired by Palkia when it trapped Arceus in that Arceus pokemon movie and Gwen from Ben 10, His Astral Projection is inspired by Prue from Charmed, his teleportation ability is inspired by this Anime called Zettai Karen Children. Their strongest attacks, Roar of Time and Spacial Rend are obviously moves from pokemon.**

 **My original reasoning for making this fic was that I always thought they could've been closer at a young age, so i took the story from Her Tears were My Light, tweaked it a bit, and made this. Keep in mind i'm not finishing the story here, I just wanted to show you my inspiration and give reasoning. Follow, favorite, review and share… I am open to criticism any time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Izuku and Katsuki had been laying in bed together, they were sore from their 'nightly activities' mostly Katsuki. Izuku was the first to rise, he had supported himself with his elbow as he look on at Katsuki's sleeping form. Katsuki was actually pretending to sleep and Izuku knew this. As Izuku pressed his chest up against Katsuki's back as he began to lick on his ear and fondle him under the covers.

"You're a naughty boy, pretending to be asleep." Izuku whispered in his ear. "D-Deku no, we have school, and we're in the dorms." moaned Katsuki.

Izuku made a flicking motion locking the door and also created barriers around the room. "Well now we're ready, and even if we do get caught you either rewind or reset time." said Izuku. "Deku I still don't think- ah!" Katsuki moaned again.

Izuku was now sucking and biting on Katsuki's neck, he then took his free hand on worked on the other boy's nipple. When Izuku moved his hand to grab Katsuki's butt he felt a wetness. "Oh Kacchan you're so dirty, still wet from last night. At least now we won't need to waste any time on lube.

Izuku had flipped Katsuki on his back and he was in between the other boy's legs. Izuku eased down and enter Katsuki, tears in his eyes Katsuki wrapped his arms around Izuku's neck. Izuku sped up and with each thrust Katsuki moaned. Izuku then went back to sucking on Katsuki's neck. "N-no not th-there. Ah! Don't go faster." moaned Katsuki.

Izuku had picked up the pace as was going deeper and faster inside Katsuki, now Katsuki couldn't even talk, anything and everything that came out of his mouth was a moan. Katsuki tried putting a hand to Izuku's face, but using one of his hands, held his hand to his face and started licking between Katsuki's finger. Still licking his fingers, Izuku used his other had to rub one of Katsuki's nipples. His eyes were dilated and he barely moved, Katsuki was in complete shock from all of the pleasure.

Swelling, both Izuku and Katsuki released, Izuku inside Katsuki and Katsuki on both of their chest. After cleaning up and getting dressed the two exited their shared dorm room. Katsuki was limping into the commons room, Izuku had walked past him and gave him a quick pat on the ass. Katsuki jumped in surprise earning a few stares from their classmates. "We better get ready for class, I heard there's something big that's happening." informed Ochaco.

They made it to class and were all quiet waiting for Mr. Aizawa to come. Aizawa had rolled into class inside his sleeping bag and two people had entered behind him, Midnight and Haven. "Today we will be going over your hero internships, but before that we need to go over your Hero names." announced Midnight.

"It's important that you make it a good one, cuz chances are you're gonna be known by that for a long time." added Haven. Haven's eyes then glanced over to his brother, he lost all composure and started running over to Izuku, when he jumped in the air ready to pounce Aizawa managed to wake up and wrap Haven in his bandages mid air. "Can you control yourself for one second while in the room with your brother?" Aizawa asked rhetorically.

"Can't fight the urge, cuteness too powerful! Must put in cute costumes! Must BREAK FREE!" yelled Haven. Calling upon the power of his love for his brother he broke free from Aizawa's bandages, he was the first person to ever do that, even without a quirk in use. Haven tackled Izuku out of his desk and was cuddling him on the floor.

"Hiru-chan, will you please get off of me?" asked Izuku. "Okay." obliged Haven. He then got off of Izuku, sat on his knees, and held his hands up as he panted like a dog.

"Even if he is his brother, I'd still like a man like that." Midnight quipped/complained. "Has his brother wrapped around his tiny little fingers and takes it for granted. Anyway let's get to your hero names."

A few minutes had passed and after the first few blunders in names, they did manage to get better. The only two that didn't decide on a name was Izuku and Katsuki, Katsuki had come up with King/Lord Explosion murder, Izuku thought of Deku but he already knew what would happen. 'Only I can call you Deku, stupid Deku.' Izuku thought of Katsuki's reaction.

Izuku huddled with Katsuki and the two began brainstorming names. "How about…-" "-What about…" "No, no one is calling me that…" Their murmuring was attracting the attention of the other people in the room.

The two then walked up to the stand together, they then placed the whiteboard on the stand for everyone to see. They read, "The duo of Time and Space: Cronos and Limbo." There was a big squeal coming from Midnight, "Finally, they have a name!"

"That aside, since you two came up with this duo and even named yourselves together, you are planning on going into the heroing world as partners?" asked Aizawa. "Well it would make since, I can control the space around me, and Kacchan can freeze, rewind, and speed up things; we even boost each other's powers when we make physical contact." stated Izuku.

"Yeah, time and space just go together; it's kinda obvious." added Katsuki with a bit of an aggressive tone, he was holding a blush. "Ok...but for your internships you can't be together, at least not for your first half, on your second half you two will be interning with the best hero duo The Bard Brothers: Allegro and Adagio." when Aizawa stated this many of the students were cheering.

"Allegro and Adagio, those two are superstars, along with being awesome support heros they're also famous singers! I'm so jealous!" yelled/informed Jirou. " _Thank you_ Ms. Kyouka, now everybody please choose from the list of sponsors and heroes that would like to take you on."

 **Quick Bio**

The Bard Brothers: Allegro and Adagio

Shared Quirk(emitter): Musical Medley- Their singing bolsters allies while hurting enemies, their vocal cords emit sheet music with musical notes scattered about (Allegro:bright red Adagio:dark blue), the sheet music does flow around their throats once and then stretch out. They seem to have some form of physical interaction like lifting small objects

Linked Ability: The ends of their sheet music connect the notes turn purple and their Musical Medley increases tenfold.

Height: 5'8"

Appearance: They both wear black shorts with parallel tiger stripes on the outer thigh Allegro's being bright red and Adagio's dark blue, also tank tops in their respective colors. While Allegro wears a red sash around his waist that runs down his left leg, Adagio wears an open jean jacket that goes to his both have black hair but as tribute to their brother Adagio has a red streak and Allegro has a blue streak. They also wear black bands on their upper arms and shins, when using their quirk these bands emit similar sheet music as their throats that will loop around their respective appendages twice before flowing out.

Personality: Allegro is the more bubbly and energetic of the two which really presents itself in his singing when he's in his solo songs. Adagio however is the opposite, he's calmer and more sarcastic and that shows itself in his own solo songs. Their personalities rebound off of each other which is what makes them such an endearing duo

 **Out of Bio**

The TV in the classroom immediately turned on showcasing Allegro and Adagio in a news room. "Breaking News! Hero Killer Stain is on the loose, there's been a rise in his attacks." informed Allegro.

"Many Heroes have been wounded and luckily only few were killed… I just hope that Stain gets a nice haircut." added Adagio. "Well what do you expect from a guy who'd much rather bathe in the blood of his enemies instead an actual one with soapy water." quipped Allegro.

"In the meantime **Stay Fresh**." both brothers stated as the screen cut to black. Jirou and a few other students were cheering at the Bard Brothers display. Those who took the news more seriously was in shock that the Hero Killer Stain had upped his game, it especially didn't help that so many new heroes in training were displayed on TV as such.

Everyone was packing their stuff to go to their internships, Izuku and Katsuki were in their rooms packing their costumes now. "I won't be able to see you for half a week, it's gonna be torture." complained Izuku. "Yeah, your torture is my vacation. I need a break once in awhile you make me sore." said Katsuki.

"As long as that Jeanist guy doesn't try anything, i'll be okay." stated Izuku. "And what about that Gran Torino guy? He beat up All Might, I feel bad for you Deku." Katsuki quipped.

Both Izuku and Katsuki tossed their bags over their shoulders as they exited the room only to be met with their class eavesdropping. The look in their faces resembled that of a deer caught in headlights. "Ugh… we were changing a lightbulb?" Kaminari's answer sounded more like a question.

"Funny, the lights over there." stated Katsuki as he pointed to a working lightbulb five feet away. "We're installing a new one." Mineta was the first to say. Both Katsuki and Izuku gave them all a _really bitch_ stare.

"Nice try buddy." Katsuki said slyly. He then froze his classmates and looked at Izuku, "So, wanna teleport them into the pool?" he asked.

"I don't want them getting sick, but they do need to learn a lesson." Izuku then snapped his fingers. "What did you do?" egged Katsuki as the two began to walk away. "I switched their clothes and their toiletries… I always wondered what Iida would look like with Kirishima's hair, and don't forget to unfreeze them." informed Izuku.

As the door closed behind the two Katsuki could be seen making a quick flicking motion and unfreezing his class. The training went on, Izuku learning full cowl and Katsuki being presentable. With their time apart they developed their other quirks better.

When Best Jeanist was styling Katsuki's hair one of his sidekicks had taken a picture and sent it to Izuku. His reaction was that of outrage, he managed to get Katsuki to put him on speaker. "What the hell gives you the right to touch my man's hair! You have ten seconds to change it back or else I'm coming over there! Even if you had Eraserhead canceling my quirk you're gonna have five forms of martial arts in your thread weaving ass!"

Jeanist was just sitting in his desk hands clasped together and eyes wide in shock. His sidekicks were all huddled in a corner in fear. Katsuki was just sitting in his chair with a smile on his face, Izuku may be a ball of sunshine but he'll do a complete 180 if it had something to do with changing or hurting Katsuki. There was a poof as Katsuki's hair turned back to normal, "I guess that saves you some time." he quipped.

Izuku was having his rant on the train, the people on the train either stared directly at him or were leaning back in fear. Gran Torino had held a newspaper up to his face in order to make it seem as though he had no affiliation with the boy. That is until a noumu had stopped a train and the pro hero went to take care of it.

There was a huge attack on the city, heroes and villains everywhere, Izuku had left the train to see if there was any to help. He found a safe place to Astral project and used his astral projection to scan the city to find anyone who need help. That was when he saw Iida engaging Stain, Iida seemed to be paralyzed on the ground. Astral Izuku had snuck up behind Stain and heel kicked the man in the back of the head.

Astral Izuku then disappeared and Izuku made his way to Iida. "What the hell was that!" yelled Stain as the Villain looked behind himself. "Limbo is coming for you." grunted Iida.

Izuku was jumping from wall to wall as he honed in on Stain, Izuku the blinked above stain and axe kicked the villain. "Iida are you okay? I'm here now." asked Izuku. Stain got up and took a firm grip on his sword. Iida was still inactive so Izuku had put a barrier around the other boy.

"So you're space huh? Even though you're actually one of the good heroes I have orders to kill you, I wonder how Time will react."stated Stain. Izuku said nothing as he blinked behind Stain and Kicked him using full cowl. Stain blocked his foot with his sword, he swiped at Izuku with his knife but Izuku made a sectional barrier and jumped off of Stain.

Stain was making slash after slash, Izuku's barrier was at it's limit, when it finally shattered Izuku managed to backflip away but not before Stain could cut him in the arm. He didn't know what Stain's quirk was, but when the man licked his blood on the knife and his body froze he could paint a clear picture. He was laying on his stomach, fear and vulnerability sent shockwaves through his body as out of the corner of his eye he could see the hero killer standing over him.

Izuku closed his eyes and Astral Izuku appeared behind Stain and did a reverse suplex on him. Astral Izuku then flipped over and straddled Stain and continued to punch him in the face, after a few good swings Stain managed to yank Astral off of him. As he looked between Astral Izuku and his unconscious body Stain began stepping towards the unconscious Izuku. When Astral Izuku began to step in front of his unconscious counterpart that was a tell all for Stain. "So that's your real body? And I haven't seen you use any of your other abilities so chances are you can't while in that form." explained Stain.

Izuku gulped, but he did have one on Stain, while he can't use his barriers or teleportation in the traditional sense, he could still use his super strength. Stain ran for Astral Izuku and he was getting ready to brace himself when a wave of ice ran up and smacked Stain. Todoroki had shown up just in time to aid Izuku.

"Watch out Todoroki, if he cuts and licks your blood you'll be paralyzed." Izuku informed. "Noted." Todoroki stated. Izuku began to feel a tug on his Astral form, he went to his body and found out that he could move again.

Izuku stood next to Todoroki and both boys stood in front of Iida in a defensive manner. Iida forced himself to get, to push the broken sword through his arm and get up. "Ingenium, that's the name of the hero who will defeat you!" Iida yelled.

Stain ran for the three of them, Izuku manifested a hand and smacked Stain into the alley wall. "Could you always make appendages?" asked Iida in shock. "I just figured that out for myself." Izuku answered, he still had his arm outstretched.

"Native!". Izuku gasped. Izuku formed a barrier around the unconscious pro hero. He then gave a glance to Todoroki who then covered the barrier in a sheet of ice. A storm of daggers were hurled at the three of them, Iida and Todoroki jumped behind Izuku who created a shield.

"I sure wish Kacchan were here." Izuku said under his breath. The three of them then started running for Stain, using his teleportation Izuku gave the illusion that they were moving faster than they actually were. Caught off guard Stain was shot square in the chest by Todoroki fire pushing the hero killer back.

Iida had zoomed behind Stain and kicked him up into Izuku, Izuku then axe kicked Stain in midair. Stain was incapacitated when Endeavor and a few other heroes showed up. "What are you kids doing? You shouldn't have left the heroes you were interning." one of them reprimanded.

Endeavor looked at Todoroki and asked, "Are you alright?" to which Todoroki only nodded. Suddenly out of nowhere a flying Nomou sweeped down and tried to fly away with Izuku. Izuku was screaming now, that is until a surprising person came to his rescue, Stain the hero killer.

Stain grabbed onto the Nomou in mid air and stabbed it in the brain, he then grabbed Izuku, and gracefully landed with Izuku in his arms. "Can't let a good hero like you die now can I? All these others are only in it for the fame and the fortune, they don't embody true heroes." Stain stated and passed out.

Everyone was at a loss for words of Stain's actions and words. For a long time his words will echo throughout the heroes who were there. The three students were taken to the hospital to be treated and reprimanded a bit more for engaging a villain. At one point both Ochako and Katsuki had called to see if they were alright.

" I should've been there. D-Deku, are you alright?" Katsuki asked. "Yes I'm fine Kacchan, but I figured out that I can also manifest appendages, maybe it's good that we took on separate internships, so we can invent and innovate new methods for our quirks." stated Izuku.

"Ok, well next time something like this happens please tell me… I gotta go now Best Jeanist is taking me on patrol." said Katsuki. "Bye Kacchan, love you." finished Izuku as he hung up the phone. When he looked up from his phone both Iida and Todoroki were looking at him with smug smiles.

"Ugh." scoffed Izuku. With a snap of his fingers, Izuku teleported Iida and Todoroki halfway through the wall.

After a few days Izuku was well rested and healed up and Katsuki was finished with his internship with best Jeanist. Izuku and Katsuki went to the Bard Brothers' radio tower to get the second half of their internship done. Allegro and Adagio were at the entrance waiting for them. "Just come with us, Adagio has a concert." Allegro stated.

"Wha? We came here just to listen to a concert?" asked Katsuki a bit enraged. Sheet music started wrapping itself around Katsuki a lot like Aizawa's bandages. "The first thing to being a hero is using your presence to calm weary citizens, and it's even more potent if you're a duo because if they see that your relationship with you partner can flourish even in hard times then they don't have to worry as much." informed Adagio.

"People took to us immediately because 1: we're a duo of brothers and 2: our quirks are compatible and can sooth people." added Allegro. "People took to your quirks and relationship because you two are compatible, Izuku said it himself, he's time and you're space one can't exist without the other and one can't supersede the other, space needs time to grow and time is only time with the space that is given."

"Izuku is calm and shy yet always analysing and tactical." stated Adagio. "While Katsuki is the exact opposite, he's brash and expressive of his emotions" said Allegro. "Katsuki makes you more active and assertive, while Izuku will make you calm down and think through things." they both said.

Both Katsuki and Izuku look at each other, both with a blush on their faces. Izuku then realized something, "If you both sing then why is Adagio the only one that is going to have a concert." "Feeling bad is ok, and Adagio's personally is best geared for somber or calm songs, after an attack n a city like this people need to grieve and a sad song let's them express their sadness and move on." answered Allegro.

Katsuki and Izuku both nodded in understanding and followed the two pro heroes as they left. As they walked down the street many citizens and heroes were waving at the bard brothers and asking for autographs. "Just because you may become famous doesn't mean you should let that fame go to your head." informed Adagio as they passed by the fans signing things from notebooks to shirts, faces and even babies.

They then made it to the town square, there was a stage set up as well as a lightshow and fog machines. A crowd of people in front of the stage parted to let the four of them through. "Hey can you two duck behind the stage and help with the light show?" Allegro had whispered to Izuku and Katsuki.

The both nodded and then vaulted behind the stage. Izuku manifested many balls that were either hit like beach balls in the crowd or teleported around. Katsuki was chaining small explosions in the sky like fireworks. Allegro then stepped up to the mic and announced, "I give you Adagio, singing Tide Goes out, enjoy." Allegro then backed off the stage and Adagio stepped up t the mic.

Adagio's sheet music began to flow out and spread across the stage and crowd. As it sweeped out and over people pulses of a calming aura spread over everyone and Adagio began to sing.

 _Mortified that you and me maybe cannot be true…_

 _(Or maybe it's you…)_

 _Let me talk for you and me_

 _(Let me comment, comment)_

 _Really, really now_

 _I'm afraid that truly you don't you feel it, do you feel it feel it feel?_

 _But what can I say?_

 _You really don't care either way…_

 _When I learned it was you,_

 _What do I do I do?_

 _Do I even show up?_

 _When I learned it was you,_

 _Am I mean I mean I mean?_

 _Who could even call you love?_

 _You let me down let me down, and you did it to me,_

 _And I see that you didn't care…_

 _Maybe you are not, you are not, you are not meant for me…_

 _When I learned it was you,_

 _What do I do I do?_

 _I won't leave this shoreline!_

 _When I learned it was you,_

 _Am I mean I mean I mean?_

 _I wouldn't even call it love!_

 _You let me down let me down, and you did it to me,_

 _And I see that you didn't care…_

 _Maybe you are not, you are not, you are not meant for me…_

Night settled upon everyone as the song pressed on and on, people were swaying back and forth with blue lights or glow sticks. As the stars came out everyone couldn't help but look up at the beauty of the stars. That night Izuku and Katsuki had snuck off to share a kiss under a tree away from the mob of people.


End file.
